Turn Your Life A Living Hell
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: You would think that having a perfect normal is something you always wanted and that nothing would happen to ruin your life...well you can kiss that goodbye...why? Well...isn't it obvious? Aliens have taken over our world and supposedly they want to help humanity...that's nothing but smokes and mirrors...what they actually want...is turn your life a living hell...
1. The start of the nightmare

_***Warning: This story contains strong violence, possible dark scenes, strong languages and possible lemons that is not suitable for readers under 18 or older or readers who are not comfortable in mature scenes. This is my first and only warning I'm giving you. You have been warned. Inspired by the story Humanity's Ascension and X-Com Humanity rising.***_

Chapter 1

 **Audio log 1908**

 _"Shit..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"ADVENT kidnapped a kid. Look..."_

 _..._

 _"Damn...what the hell are they going to do to him?"_

 _"From what my friends tells me, that place is where they put kids to turn them into one of the aliens and train them so they can become one of their ranks. Then again it could be just turn them into one of the aliens and ship them off to some facility out of the country to be trained there."_

 _"They wouldn't kidnap a kid without a specific reason...unless...you don't think...?"_

 _"Maybe but still...this is fucked up. No kid should should be in that situation whether they are related to someone from the resistance or not."_

 _..._

 _"Crap. It's almost roll call. We better move before the ADVENT officer hunts us down for not showing up on time."_

 **End of Audio Log**

(Dante's pov)

1 day ago

14:30 PM

Philadelphia

Weather: cloudy

"Nothing good on Television but news on ADVENT..."

"Turn it off..."

"Okay, uncle."

*CLICK!*

"How was school?"

"It was...strange. ever since ADVENT got here, the teachers were acting...weird."

"Explain."

"Well...as they were teaching, they gave this look of...I don't know...the look the tells you something is going to happen but you don't know what."

"Hm...did they do anything to you?"

"No and I hope it stays that way."

"Well if anything happens let me know. I outta have a word with those teachers if they did something to you."

"Okay, uncle..."

Hi...the names Dante. I'm a 18 year old high school student who is trying adjust this...sudden change of having aliens in earth. Yeah...aliens. that came from outer space. For some reason we made peace with them resulting a group called ADVENT. An alien organization that act as the peacekeepers for earth. Rather suspicious if you ask me. My uncle told me not to trust them cause they are nothing but trouble and claims that they plan to do something sinister to us. There's no proof to that claim but you can't help but wonder if that's what they intend to do to us and we just don't know it. So much for having a normal day for visiting my uncle...

Anyway...enough of that. You want to know what's really going on and how my life suddenly turned to a living hell. It started a normal day at my uncle's house when I got a phone call from an old friend of mine as my uncle sits down on his chair reading his newspaper.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Dante!"

"Sup, Giovanni." I smiled a bit.

"Yo. Me and Roman are here at the harbor hanging out. Want to come?"

"Sure. Be there in a sec."

"Cool, man. See you there."

I hung up my cellphone and as I put it in my pocket, my uncle says...

"Don't come back late. From what I hear, we're under curfew and ADVENT won't tolerate to those who violate curfew." Uncle warns me.

"Okay, uncle." I said as I walked out of the house.

I walk out of house and headed to the harbor by foot while trying to avoid contact with the aliens here(seriously whenever they look at you sometimes you just can't help but feel a sense of dread over you.).

Thankfully that feeling past when I finally got to the harbor in the usual abandoned depot while avoiding ADVENT patrol that occasionally patrol the harbor as Giovanni opens the depot for me. I quickly got in the depot while Giovanni closed the door behind me to avoid suspicion from the patrol(though for all I know they probably know that and were probably on the alert.).

"Glad you got here, man. Things are the not same as they were."

This is Giovanni. 18 year old Italian high school student who loves music and technology. He likes to joke around and is a good friend to spend time with...though expect him to joke to even the most serious manner.

"Da (yes). People I know are being arrested left and right cause they suspect they are "Terrorists". Fucking morons." Roman growls as he smokes his cigarette.

And this is Roman. A 18 year old Russian who has a short temper if he gets provoked. Don't judge this guy's age cause at a young age his father taught him military combat and that's someone you don't want to mess with. He's a bit of a smoker but he only he smokes for two reasons. One: he is stressed out or Two: he's pissed off. Right now he's pissed off and he's smoking to try and calm his nerves.

"For real?" I asked Roman.

"Yeah. Leon, Dimitri, Danny...the lists goes on. Somethings not right and I'm going to find out what and why." Roman said as he discard his cigarette.

That explains my uncle getting pissed off. People getting arrested for suspicion of terrorism just baffles me. Still...I need more proof than just assumptions but it's more than enough to be weary of them.

"I think probably the most unsettling thing is the teachers at high school." Giovanni shuddered.

"Ugh...don't ever remind that. That act like brainwashed slaves when ADVENT got here. But get this...you know Heinrich? Our science teacher?" Roman said as he takes another cigarette from his box.

"Yeah?" Giovanni said with curiousity.

"I overheard her talking to a scientist about a subject. a colleague of her's I think. It was almost a heated argument keep in mind so it got me more curious about it. The argument went on for probably Then she says "Außerdem...Ich glaube, ich den perfekten Kandidaten gefunden nach beitreten unser Familie.(Besides...I think I found the perfect candidate to join our family.)." "

I always knew Heinrich was a strange teacher but I never thought she would get that strange...shit...something is wrong...

"A family?" I asked him rather worried.

"No clue but it can't be good." Roman said as he takes another cigarette and lights it with his lighter.

"When did you hear that?"

"When school ended. I say five minutes when I got my backpack."

"Then we should be on guard. We don't know what they intend to do to us." I sighed.

"Right." Giovanni said as he scratches his head a bit.

We continued our conversation for a while (which I estimated for about 30 minutes) as Roman says...

"We don't want to linger here too long. We're under curfew and ADVENT won't like it if we violate it."

"Starting to feel like they are doing that just so that we don't interfere with their business." Giovanni chuckled.

"As stupid as that sounds, it's a possibility we can't ignore." Roman said as he blows smoke out of his mouth.

We discreetly got out of the harbor(and right on time cause the patrol just started doing their sweep on the depots.) and headed back home...all is well when I saw an ADVENT officer signal a trooper to storm in my uncle's house with their weapons at the ready. I was scared...why were they raiding my uncle's house I have no clue...but I think I found out why when I heard my uncle shout...

"Viglio Confido!"

A trooper was shot in the shoulder by my uncle's revolver as the entire squad fired at my uncle while I just stood there...with fear on my face as they kept firing at my uncle with their assault rifle until their rounds were empty...I couldn't believe it...they...they killed my uncle...why...him? In a blink of an eye...someone knocks me out with the butt of a rifle as my body collapsed on the ground...then...darkness...

*A/N: here it is. The reboot of A living nightmare. Since there was some people here who made their own alien race like the Hounds from the story X-Com - Humanity rising and the humanity rising -Phoenix reborn, I decided to make my own alien race called the Reptilians(or Lizardmen/Lizardwomen. Take your pick). A lizard-like humanoid alien race that are the masters of cunning, deception, stealth and assassinations(had a bit of some inspiration from Reptile from the Mortal Kombat series.). Still thinking of an origin for them. If there's anything I need to improve let me know and I'll do my best in improving.*


	2. The start of a strange change

Chapter 2

 **Audio log 5467**

 **Playing**

 _"Did you kill the boy's relative?"_

 _"No...turns out to be a double. He fooled us good but we got the boy."_

 _"As long as we have the boy, that's all that matters. Bring him to my lab. I'll handle the rest."_

 _"Of course, scale mother."_

 _"And make sure he doesn't wake up. I want to keep it a surprise for him."_

 _"Of course, scale mother."_

 **End of Audio Log**

(Dante's pov)

20 hours later

"Wakey wakey..."

I slowly wake up from the sound of a woman's voice and as I opened my eyes...I see Heinrich...smirking at me...sinisterly

"Ahh...I'm so glad you are awake."

"W-What's going on? Why am I here?" I groaned.

"Why to be part of the family."

"What are you talking about?"

She lowers a ceiling mirror pointing at me and what I saw...shocked me. No longer human...I look like some sort of humanoid reptilian...this can't be real...

"What the hell did you do to me?" I said with fear.

"It's quite simple, my child. You're one of us now." She giggled as she raised the ceiling mirror back up.

"One of you? You don't look-"

Before I can even finish what I was going to say, she starts changing into her reptilian form as my jaw just dropped. So apparently she can shape shift...that's a scary thought.

"You were saying?" She asks as she closes my mouth for me.

I stayed shut. I wasn't sure what to say...I was just stunned to see her change forms like that.

"I thought so. Hans?"

"Yes, scale mother?" A male reptilian asks as he appeared out of nowhere near Ms. Kaiser.

And now they can camouflage?! Shit...now I've seen everything...

"Take your new brother to his new home."

"As you wish, scale mother." Hans bowed as he takes me off the operating table.

We went out of the lab to enter some of jungle near the base...a rather big jungle filled with plenty of trees and plants...

"This way..." Hans said as he climbs up a tree with the help of his claws.

I look at my claws for a bit as I followed Hans by climbing up the tree. He leads me to a tree house on a big sturdy branch and I got to say...the tree house is pretty nice. Has plenty of space for myself and looks cozy to relax in.

"This is your new home, brother. If you have need of my assistance, I will be at my home over there." He said as he pointed at a tree house to my right.

"Okay..." I nod.

"Welcome to the family, brother." Hans said as he vanished.

I sighed as I entered my tree house and laid down on a straw bed to relax which resulted in me sleeping. For another 4 hours...I start hearing...female giggling...then I hear...

"Just a cute boy."

"Hey, hands off. I saw him first, Ana."

"In your dreams, Casey."

"Guys, knock it off. You're gonna wake him up."

I slowly wake up and I see three Lizardwomen crouching in front me with their hungry eyes staring at me. I quickly backed away from them only to pinned down to the ground by one of them.

"Let me go..." I whimpered.

"And why should we let such a cute boy leave?"

Oh god...why now?!

"Hans! He-"

The one pinning me to the ground kisses me in the mouth to shut me up as I try to struggle to escape her grip but no avail. Thankfully, Hans shows up grabbing the Lizardwoman off me as they had the look of fear on their faces when Hans glares at them.

"H-Hans...we were-"

*SMACK!*

That smack was so hard that one of the women got knocked out...I'm not kidding. That's how hard that smack was.

"You dare try to take advantage on our brother?!" Hans growled in anger.

"We were just-"

"BEGONE! I GROW TIRE OF YOUR EXCUSES!" Hans shouted.

Without being told twice, they left while holding their unconscious sister in a hurry. Hans sighs as he turns around to face me with a calm look on his face.

"Are you alright, brother?" He asks me with worry.

"Yeah...they tried to mate with me by force...why would they do that?" I asked as I crawled back to my bed.

"They are desperate. They desire love from a male that they wanted so long ago. It's disgusting..."

"Are they all like that?"

"No...just those three. I'll have a word with our mother about this so she can think of a punishment for them. I'm sorry this has happened to you."

"It's okay, Hans...and thanks for saving me." I smiled.

Hans smiled back as he vanished to leave my home...

"What a way to start my day..." I muttered.

(Kaiserin's pov)

3 hours later

"Doctor Kaiserin. A word please."

"What is it, Doctor Stevens?"

Oh this out to be good...

"The elders wishes to send one of your children on a stealth mission in eliminating a mole."

"A mole? That's unexpected...and who is the mole?" I said rather sarcastic.

"Johnathan Barker." Dr Stevens said with no emotion.

"Heh...It's no wonder the officers don't trust him. Then again...the aliens here don't trust humans here...don't worry. I'll have him disposed of." I smirked.

"Good. Now-"

He was cut off when he heard shouts nearby...shouts that sound like a young adult's.

"Отстаньте от меня сволочи!(Get off me you bastards!)"

"Let go!"

"Who was that?" I asked Dr Stevens.

"Friends of the boy that you captured. A Russian and a Italian."

"Really? Tell me about them." I said with curiousity.

"The Russian is 18 year old Roman Volkov. For someone so young, he subdued 6 troopers and 1 officer without breaking a sweat. Had two Mutons take him down cause of how persistent he was. Then there's Giovanni Moretti. 18 year old Italian who seems to be the intelligent fellow when he set some traps to give him time to escape but was caught by the vipers. He didn't put up a fight when he was caught. Also can you believe the elders suddenly had an interest on him? And no...I still don't know why." Dr Stevens said as he adjusted his glasses a bit.

"Interesting. Let me guess...they are going to turn as aliens, right?" I asked even more curious.

"Correct. They will be trained and they will learn to serve the elders."

"I see...oh and Stevens? I'm going to have my children investigate what you said is true before they dispose the mole...if we find out that you wasted our time, considered our relationship terminated. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course."

"Good..."

(Dante's pov)

Next day

I was alone in the jungle taking some fruits for me to eat...tropical fruits keep that in mind(what? not every lizards can be carnivores. I know some are omnivores.). When suddenly I heard...

"Hello, my son. Enjoying your time here?"

I quickly turned around and saw Heinrich still in her reptilian form as she crosses her arms with her smirk still on my face.

"Not really."

"Ah...right...the three sisters who tried to force you to mate. Don't worry. They were disciplined and won't pull that stunt again."

"I see...why are you here?" I asked as I took a mango off a tree.

"Why to check on my new son. Is it wrong to check on my son?" She asks as I turned around.

"...No...it isn't." I sighed.

"What's wrong? You seem stressed."

"Isn't it obvious? You changed me into this...you ruined my life that I had...you turned my life a living hell...so yeah...I am stressed out" I said with a neutral tone.

She was silent...for maybe a minute or two...she says...

"When you finish your meal, Hans will train you to be a skilled fighter. I expect you learn well from him."

"Okay..." I said as Heinrich leaves me alone.

But before she left...she said...

"And Dante? Don't call me Heinrich anymore. In this new family, you will address me as Kaiserin or Scale mother or mother. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes but why not call you Heinrich anymore?"

She looks at me with a smirk...

"It was never my name in the first place."

Then she vanished...

Roman...Giovanni...where are you guys? Are you safe? I hope so...so that you don't have to suffer the same fate as mine...

*A/N: I'm going to be delayed in doing stories cause I'm moving out of the city with my grandmother and my sister so if I take a long time doing a story, it's because I'm busy moving stuff in.*


	3. Two unfortunate souls

Chapter 3

(Roman's pov)

8 hours later in some laboratory

I was waking up in a bit of pain when I see a scientist looking at me with a emotionless look on his face.

"Ah. So glad you are awake."

"You bastard. Let me out of here."

"I think not. You see...you're not human anymore...You're a Muton. A soldier who now belongs in the ranks of ADVENT." He tells me as he walks to a counter and starts looking around his drawers.

I look at my reflection from a mirror on my right and...he wasn't lying...I'm not human...but a Muton...why did they do this to me...?

"You little fuck...wait til I get my hands on you. I'll snap your neck in two!" I growled at him.

"Ah...that's what I want to see out of you. Pure anger of a Muton. Perfect...now...it's time for you go to sleep. You're about to be transferred to your new home." The scientist said as he takes a syringe out of a drawer.

I wanted to resist...I wanted to escape...but my body...feels so weak...what did they put in me before I woke up...? He injects the syringe in my arm...as I slowly...sleep...

(3rd pov)

*A/N: This is how I think Ethereals bond with others. So if you're reading this, Vantage77 (or anyone who plans to do Ethereal romance), you should take some notes and get a sense about how Ethereals bond.*

Meanwhile in a laboratory in the west wing...a group of scientists looked at the pod of a new Ethereal with disbelief...they never thought that they would actually turn an actual human being into an Ethereal...they look at each other for a bit with worry thinking that if it were to wake up the Ethereal it would go on a rampage...

Turns out...their fears came true...when they opened the pod, the Ethereal groans in pain as it slowly looks left and right whIle the scientists backed away a bit...then looks at itself...then all hell went loose...the Ethereal panics as it screams in terror resulting it's psionic powers to go haywire as it hit 4 of the scientists from the Ethereals psionic powers. They clutched their heads in agony trying to resist the control of the Ethereal's psionic powers...only to have their heads explode spraying blood all over the walls and floor in the laboratory while the Ethereal's psionic powers start doing some serious damage to the laboratory. Fearing for his life, the last surviving scientist rushes to one of the rooms of the facility in fear as he sees the elders looking at him concern yet...fearing for the worse...

 **"What is the matter, Doctor?"** A male Ethereal asks.

"The child you requested to become an Ethereal is panicking in the lab and is tearing up the place with his psionics!" The scientist said with fear.

 **"...I will go."** Said a female Ethereal.

 **"Sister. You-"**

 **"I know what must be done, brother."** The female Ethereal interrupted the male Ethereal as she hovers out the room.

As the female Ethereal and the scientist rushed to the laboratory, they heard crying...despite having her face covered under her helmet, she felt sad the moment she heard crying...

 **"Seems he ceased his carnage...Wait here."** The elder orders the scientist.

"O-of course, Ma'am."

The elder slowly enters the laboratory and sees an Ethereal on the ground of the damaged laboratory crying...she slowly approaches him and places her hand on his head as he looks up at her.

 **"It is okay, Giovanni...there is no need to be afraid..."** She said quietly.

As she said that...she used her psionics on him resulting a gasp from Giovanni. instead... of feeling pain...he felt...relaxed...calm...and maybe...love...for a few minutes, Giovanni stopped crying as the elder stopped using her psionics on him. She helps Giovanni off the ground and headed out of the laboratory.

"Amazing...did you...?" The scientist trying to finish what he was seeing.

 **"I have bonded with him. It was the only way I can keep him in control...order the engineers to have this facility repaired. I'll deal with the boy myself."** The elder says as she and Giovanni hovered away from the laboratory.

"Right away, Ma'am." The scientist as he walks to the east wing.

 **"I'm sorry this has happened to you, my child...but you should be honored to be the first human to become a superior race...I will teach you how to use your powers and I will show how to put them to good use. In the meantime...I welcome you to your new family." The elder said to Giovanni.**

Giovanni remained silent...he wasn't sure what to say...should he be happy or should he be mad about it? So many things going through his head that he wasn't sure what to do...but what he is worried about...is what happened to his friends. Were they safe...or were they sharing the same fate as Giovanni?

(Dante's pov)

30 minutes later at the jungle

Training...it's rough. Learning combat is one thing but sparring with Hans is a different story. That guy easily kicks my ass no matter how good I was. Either I sucked on fighting or this guy was really skilled before I got here.

"Okay that's enough...you okay?" Hans asks me as he helps me up.

"Yeah...ugh...remind me not to mess with you in fights." I joked.

Hans chuckled as he pats me on the shoulder as I spit blood(green blood in case you are wondering) on the floor.

"Don't worry, brother. You'll get the chance to defeat me. All you need is patience and more practice." Hans smiled.

"I guess..." I groaned as me and Hans walked to a lake.

"Don't feel down." He tells me as he checks the lake.

Hans suddenly puts his hand on the lake as if he was checking the temperature then after a few minutes, he nods and removes his hand off the lake.

"Not bad today..." He mutters.

"What's with the lake?" I asked him.

"Hm? Oh this lake? We mostly take baths in this lake. I was just checking the temperature on the water." Hans tells me as I look at the lake.

"So when do we take baths?" I asked curiously.

"Normally in the morning and in the evening."

Crap...looks like I missed my morning shower...

"Last question. Do we take showers one by one or does the whole family take a shower?"

"The whole family."

I cringed when he said that...the whole family?! ...so much for privacy. He noticed my reaction and chuckled for a bit...

"Why does it matter? We're family after all.." He pats my head.

...I suppose he's right on that...I just hope it doesn't get out of hand...

"Come. You need some rest. I will wake you up when it's time for a shower." Hans said as he lead me to my home.

As we were heading to my home, Hans suddenly stopped me...why? Cause there were these black scaled lizardmen and Lizardwomen in cloaks and blindfolds on walking past us heading to Kaiser's home...I can't help but feel...intimidated. as they were out of our sight, I sighed with relief that they were gone.

"Scary, huh? Those were the black scales or the blind ones we call them. They are elite assassins and watch us from the shadows to be sure no harm happens to our home. Best steer clear from them cause they are not one to have an idle conversation with." Hans warns me.

"Why blind ones?" I asked Hans.

"I do not know. Other than their sight is not perfect in the light, I am not sure how they lost their sight. You have to ask our scale mother about them." Hans says as we continued heading to my home.

Hmm...I'll have to remember that. I got back to my home and laid down on my bed as Hans left me so he could go to his home(though I suspect he's watching from afar to be sure that incident doesn't occur again.). So I slept on my bed and...oh who am I kidding? I tried to sleep...mostly because I was worried about my friends and the loss of my uncle...my life has never been so...fucked...Is there something that I don't know about my family that I don't know about...?

*A/N: And I know what you're going to say and no! Giovanni and the elder are not pairing. When she said she bonded with him, she meant she bonded him in a family way meaning that she will treat him like a son she always wanted. That would be awkward if a younger man is pairing someone who many years older than him. Just to make that clear.*


	4. A shocking truth

Chapter 4

(Heinrich's pov)

1 hour earlier at my hut

I waited patiently in my hut for the black scales to return about their hunt on the mole when finally after 5 minutes...they finally have returned and the results they gave me...satisfied me.

"Well? What did you find?" I asked one of the black scales.

"It's as doctor Stevens suspected. The target was a mole. He was sent here to spy on ADVENT and retrieve Dante." She says.

"I take it you disposed of him?"

"Yes, scale mother." She nods.

"Good...dismissed." I turned around.

"Of course, scale mother." She bowed along with the other black scales.

They were going to leave when I had this ingenious idea...

"On second thought, bring the new blood, Dante, here. I want to have a word with him."

"Of course, scale mother."

It's time he learned the truth of his family...

(Dante's pov)

25 minutes later

Going nude...can't say I'm comfortable in being nude in front of everybody but at least my balls are not showing and covered by my cloaca(I think that what's it's called.).

As I was bathing, one of the females swam towards me and thankfully wasn't one of the females who tried to molest me.

"Hi." She chirped.

"Hi." I said as I looked at her.

"Names Erica. What's yours?" She asks me.

"Dante. Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"Like wise. Heard about that incident with the girls last night. I have never seen Hans so angry when that he had to give them beatings to be disciplined."

Yikes! Talk about being callous.

"Are most females like that?" I asked almost worried.

"Not all. You see the reason why the females act like that cause there's not that many males here. It used to be an all female family, then there were other males like Hans and you. So you can understand why we are trying to prevent our race from extinction. Kind of like how the vipers are dealing with their issues on trying to keep their race alive."

"Vipers? You mean those snake women?" I asked curiously.

"Yup. Them. Heard they got some males and a new king there. And believe me...the female vipers are the worse than the females here when they force you to mate them." Erica shuddered.

I can picture it now...a female viper...traps you in her coil as she stares at you with her seductive yet scary look on her face. You struggle and struggle but it's useless as she forces you to mate with her. Ugh...the thought of that just makes shiver to the bone.

"Wow...glad I'm not one of them then..." I said with my eyes wide for a bit.

"Yeah..." Erica said as I laid back on the lake.

As we continued talking for a while, Erica gasps in fear as I look behind me to see one of the black scales standing there with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Get dressed...the scale mother requested she see you." She tells me.

God...as if hearing from an emotionless voice from a certain bald killer clone was scary enough this lady takes almost the cake.

"O-Okay..." I stammered as I got off the lake and went to the changing room.

I quickly put on my clothes and followed the black scale to Kaiser's home. I didn't say a word to the black scale fearing that if I said a word, she'll shut me up if I say something...by force if possible. We finally got to Kaiser's home as the black scale left me with Kaiser...

"Ah...Dante. I am glad you are here." Kaiserin said as she looked at me.

"Is there something you wish to talk about?" I asked her.

"Yes...come here..." She turns around to face her laptop.

I walk towards her and she starts typing on her laptop...she shows me a picture of my dead uncle...

"Why are you showing me this?" I asked her

She doesn't answer to me but instead shows me a video of someone removing a mask...from my uncle's face...revealing someone else's face...no...

"No...this can't be real..." I gasped.

"I'm afraid it is, my son. You were living under a lie this whole time since the day you were born...this double was apparently a spy to watch you so that nothing were to happen to you. Now that the double is dead...those so called terrorists ADVENT calls them are going to be on the lookout for you. It's possible your real family are with the resistance." She tells me as I closed my eyes.

"...I never knew my father when I was young...I barely knew my mother ever since I decided to move to my uncle's house...now...this? Damn...why does my life have to be so complicated...?" I muttered.

"Which is why you need..someone who cares for you...someone who actually love you..." She said as she hugged me gently while pulling me close to her.

"Yeah...I guess..." I sighed.

I just can't believe I was lied to this whole time...could they really be part of the resistance this whole time?

"Don't worry, my son...you are not alone...and I will be sure that no harm happens to you." She said as she caresses my face while I opened my eyes.

"Okay...can I ask you something?" I asked her as I looked at her in the eye.

"Of course, my son."

"Do you trust ADVENT?"

And without any hesitation, she says...

"To be honest. No. From what I heard...the elders don't seem to care about us or those who are loyal to them. But enough about that. Go back to your brothers and sisters. They must be worried about you." She tells me as I smiled faintly.

"Okay, mother." I nod.

Before she lets me go, she kissed me on my forehead as I went back to my home only to be greeted by a paranoid Hans...

"Brother! Are you alright?! When I heard that you were escorted by a black scale, I feared for the worse." He hugs me.

"Hans. It's okay. Mother wanted to talk to me." I chuckled.

Hans lets me go as he looks at me curious...and worried even more...

"Really?"

"Yeah...she...opened my eyes. I was living under a lie this whole time...turned out my family was part of the resistance and I never knew about this whole time..." I sighed.

Hans was shocked to hear that...he never expected me to say what Kaiser told me about my family's secret...

"But...now...I have you and everyone of our race here...as a family I always wanted." I smiled at Hans.

Hans smiled back as he pats me on the head as I chuckled when he pats my head...

"I'm glad to have you part of the family, brother." He chuckled.

"As am I." I said happily.

We walked further to the jungle as I see Erica holding a basket of food...meat and fruits from the looks of it.

"Hey, Dante." She says with a smile.

"Hey, Erica." I smiled at her.

"So what happened? I was worried about you when I saw you leave with that black scale." Erica says with worry.

"Nothing to worry about. I was sent to have a word with our mother." I said with reassuring smile.

"Whew. That's a relief. I was worried that something terrible was going to happen to you." Erica sighs with relief.

"I thought so too. Anyway...I'll catch you later so I can let you continue what you are doing." I said as me and Hans continued walking through the jungle.

"See ya!" Erica shouts.

"You like her do ya?" Hans smirks at me.

"W-What?! What's with the sudden question?!" I shouted as I looked at Hans wide eyed.

His smirks went wide as I scratched my head almost uncomfortable and clearing my throat.

"W-Well...maybe..."

"That's your way of saying you like her." He bumps my arm with his elbow.

"That's not funny." I blushed.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with you liking her." He chuckled.

"Hans..." I whined.

Christ...this is going to be one of those days where he starts teasing cause I met a girl...ugh...this is so embarrassing...


	5. The Baron of the Savanah desert

Chapter 5

 **Audio Log 5490**

 **Playing**

 **"Ah...Brutus...unlikely to see an elite Muton in a infirmary. What happened? Got in a fight against the resistance?"**

 **"No...that new runt...ungh...he took me down without breaking a sweat...shouldn't have underestimated him..."**

 **"That new "runt" was Roman Volkov. Tough Russian. Learned military combat at a young age. Unlike the training you train your soldiers."**

 **"You dare...compare my combat to that runts?! Argh!"**

 **"Keep your voice to a minimum, you brute. I can't focus treating you if you're going to raise your voice."**

 **"Nngh...I'll have you know that my combat is far superior than some human's so called combat that my former superiors have passed on."**

 **"Huh...yeah...superiors who were dumb as a rock..."**

 **"What did you-AHHHH!"**

 **"Done. Get some rest unless you want to end up feeling pain for the rest of your days..."**

 **End of Audio Log**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Deleting**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Deleted**

 **Audio Log 5509**

 **Playing**

 **"How is our child, sister?"**

 **"He is fine...he wants to be alone to calm down..."**

 **"I see...you do know that-"**

 **"Don't even say it...the boy is entirely stressed and you're too worried about the project. The boy's sanity is on the edge of insanity from what he's been through and you want him to be part of the project!?"**

 **"But the more we delay on the project the more the enemy will-"**

 **"Enough. I agree with our sister. If the boy's mental mind is not stable then I fear for the worse of what he will do to this facility. For now...we wait...until his mind is stable and calm...Now...are they any objections?"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **"Then it's settled. Our progress with the project will be on hold till the boy is stable..."**

 **End of Audio Log**

(Dante's pov)

1 hour later

Hunting time. Our favorite thing to do to survive and it's good exercise...well...depending on your approach on your prey. I lay prone on the ground with my knife that Hans gave me as I watch watch a python slithering by. I slowly crawled towards the snake and stabbed the snake in the head killing it instantly.

"Good job. You're getting the hang of it." Hans smiled.

"Thanks. Hey, Hans? Do we have a father?" I asked Hans as put the dead python in my basket.

His expression quickly turn terrified like if he saw a ghost...this can't be good.

"...Yes...He is known as the Baron of the Savanah desert...he is a fierce assassin and his cunning tactics can outsmart even the strongest of foes. The desert is his land and isn't going to let some stranger walk on his territory. The worst part...is that his fangs are said to break the bones of a human's easily and can poison his prey than they less expected..." Hans said with dread.

Wow...that's...something...wait...that sounds like something from a monitor lizard(you must be fucking crazy to have one as a pet.)...oh boy...

"Is he really that scary?" I asked.

"Yes...today he's going to come here to visit our mother and if he sees you...do not do something you will regret." Hans warns me.

So we're in Africa...huh...guess that explains the jungle.

"I will." I nod.

However...just as we continued our daily routine...a black scale walked toward us knowing that something was up...

"You are needed." He says as he looked at me.

"Is there a reason why?" Hans asked the black scale with concern.

Without any hesitation, he says...

"Father wishes to see him...best not get him impatient." The black scale frowned.

Hans' eyes had the look of fear and worry the moment he heard that...I decided to go meet this "Baron of the Savanah desert" as Hans wished me luck...as I was escorted to Kaiserin's home and just as we got there, the black scale knocks on the door letting Kaiser know where were here.

I waited for a bit as Kaiserin opens the door with a warm smile on her face while she invited me in her home and dismissing the black scale. So you may be asking...did you see the Baron of the Savanah desert? Yes...and as I suspected...this guy is a white throated monitor lizard man wearing desert clothing and cowl on his head. He also has a scimitar strapped on his waist that looks extremely sharp(he must really like that sword.). He stares at me with his pierce gold yellow eyes almost as if he was observing me...curious maybe...

"So this is the new son...? Interesting..." He said as he slowly gets off his chair.

"Yes, my love." Kaiserin smiled.

"It is an honor to meet you, father." I bowed to him.

He put his arms behind his back as he slowly approaches me...once he got close enough, he starts to circle around me slowly then stops in front of me...then he suddenly puts his hand under my chin to make me look at him through his eyes...

"Hm...you are inexperience judging some of the bruises...training no doubt...but...I see fire in those eyes...determination to keep moving on till death comes..."

I decided to keep my mouth shut still cause I was afraid that if I interrupted him, he'll get mad and will no doubt get violent.

"One day you'll become a master assassin just like me and help our race thrive." He smiled faintly as he let's go of my chin.

"Thank you for your words of inspiration, father. I won't let you or our race down..."

He suddenly starts to look at me seriously...this can't be good...

"However...let me leave you with this only warning...I will not tolerate disrespect on your mother...cause her trouble and I will punish you...severly...do I make myself clear?" The Baron glares at me as he holds his scimitar with his other hand tightly.

"Y-Yes, father. I would never disrespect her." I said with a bit of fear.

"Good. and get off those ridiculous clothing. Those clothes are not suited for the humid temperature in the jungle." He suddenly tells me.

Hey! These are my favorite clothes!

"Oh don't worry, dear. I already prepared a outfit for him." Kaiserin chuckled.

I look at Kaiserin with worry of what outfit she is talking about...and what she takes out was what looked like a leather vest (keep in mind that the vest is made out of real soft animal leather instead of those leather clothes you see in stores.) and a loincloth...I'm going to go tribal...aren't I? The Baron sees the outfit and he looked impressed the moment he looked at the outfit.

"That will do nicely...I best be off. I have to train my sons and daughters of the desert in becoming fighters." The Baron said as Kaiserin kissed him briefly.

"Good bye, my love." Kaiserin smiled warmly at the Baron.

The Baron leaves (before patting me in the shoulder.) as I look at Kaiserin but before I could even say a word she quickly gives me outfit...

"Talk later. Get changed." She tells me.

I walked in a empty room while closing the door behind me...I got changed and to my surprise...they felt comfortable. Not a slightest uncomfort at all...well at least the good news is my scales can breathe more now...I just hope I don't go around with the outfit. I come out the room and Kaiserin smile beams at me the moment she sees me with outfit.

"Magnificent! You remind so much like those Reptilians from those fiction stories I read so much about."

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Now I know you have questions so what do you wish to ask me about?"

"Um...what punishment is father talking about?" I gulped.

"Chop a limb off with his sword...or bite it off with his teeth. Don't worry though...you can always grow another limb back."

A/N: just a heads up, being bit by any type of monitor lizard is extremely agonizing as it will break your bones just by biting you resulting permanent damage to your wound from what I looked up...that's if you haven't been poisoned by their bites. So be careful if you do come across those lizards.

"Like a Gecko who loses a tail..." I said with disbelief.

"Right." She nods.

Jesus...if the Baron found it amusing to cut someone's limb off then I'm afraid to be his enemy...

"As long as you learn to respect me and him, then there will be no trouble between us."

"I understand, mother." I bow my head.

She smiled as she softly kisses my neck while gently caressing my forehead...

"That's good. Now...you best go back your brother...I'm sure he's worried about you." She tells me.

"Of course, mother." I bowed my head again and left her house.

What a day...

*A/N: so I did some research on the new factions coming up in X-Com 2 and holy crap are they brutal. There's the Reapers who act like the Hitman of the game who rely on stealth and from watching the trailer they are awesome from your normal rangers or snipers cause they can make noises and won't get caught but have chances on being caught if they make too much noises...I also like the fact that you can ruin ADVENT forces with their nasty explosives that the Reapers can do, then there's the Templars who are the ones with psionic blades and deal more damage with them (Halo anyone?) But the most interesting faction is the Skirmishers. A hybrid of human and alien who defected the ADVENT cause and made their own resistance. Now I say these guys are the most interesting cause according to Solomon, everytime they take a hit, they get more action points that can up to ten action points on a single turn(which means you're fucked if you start a fight with them.) they even have an ability called Battlelord, which, if they trigger it, then every time an AI unit takes an action, the Skirmisher gets an action(overpowered much? Maybe since they are hybrids of alien and human so it wouldn't surprise me too much if they can turn the tides of battle easily.) Now I can already hear you guys right now wanting to a story for X-Com involving the chosen (hell I might too and that's fine if you want to do it.) but it's best if we get more information on the enemies and the chosen before I jump the gun. So let's wait until we get more information on them before we do stories about it...unless of course you're already having ideas on your story is going to go (don't hesitate to update the story if things are not what you think.). This is Yorkmanic88 signing off. Peace out.*


	6. Roman's rage

Chapter 6

(Dante's pov)

1 hour later

I was heading back to meet up with Hans when I see rushing towards me with worry and fear on his face...expected that as much...

"Brother! You had me worried. Did he do anything to you?"

"Relax, Hans. He did nothing to me. We just talked. Though he wasn't going to hesitate to punish me if I disrespected our mother." I sighed.

"He said that?" He asked me with worry.

"Yes. He loves our mother and won't like it if someone in our family disrespected her. Even mother made it clear not to disrespect her cause he take a limb off me with his jaws. And knowing a monitor lizard, their teeth can do serious damage to the bones." I shuddered at the thought.

And that's something nobody want to happen to them...unless you really want to really want to lose your limb that badly

"That's...understandable...anyway...did father had you wear that?" Hans looked me confused as he saw me with the outfit

"Yes. Said that the clothes I had was not suited for this terrain." I sighed.

"Well...to be honest with you. Your scales need to breathe otherwise you are going to sweat...alot."

Ew...that's gross...

"I see..."

"But enough about that. We got training to do." Hans smirked at me.

"I'm so gonna beat you this time, Hans." I smirked.

"You're on." He chuckled.

We sparred again only this time I got the advantage on Hans. My speed and reflexes were getting to him quickly and just as he was going to counter attack me, I did a back flip kick knocking him up in mid air and slamming the floor hard. I'll give him this...he almost had me with his reflexes...

"Ugh...I yield...You've been improving I see..." He groaned.

"Well when you spend most of your times exercising you expect better results." I chuckled as I helped him up.

"Indeed...come. I want to show you something." Hans said as he spits on the ground.

Hans leads me to what looks like a altar inside a temple...full of vines and trees. Was this abandoned before?

"This here is where the scale mother has new recruits become full blooded members of our family once they pledge their services to her and to the family. I hear this is also where lovers can be eternal but we haven't had seen that happen. Not yet that is." Hans says as he sits down a chair.

"So it's some sort initiation cermony, right?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"Sort of. By the way...I was told that mother will be starting your initiation tomorrow. 10 in the morning sharp." Hans said he pats my head.

"Okay...by the way...we're assassins right? Does that mean mother will assign us to kill a target?" I asked him.

"Not all the times. We mostly do espionage like sabotage, kidnap someone and there are times where we place false evidence to cause a stir to our foes. Why? Are you afraid of killing?"

"It's that...it's hard to cope of killing someone in cold blood..." I sighed.

Hans stared at me for a bit as he sighed after 3 minutes...seems he had a similar situation like this cause he says...

"I know how you feel...it's common for new bloods like yourself to behave like that and it's not something we would make fun of."

I stood silent for a while as Hans held me close as he said...

"But in situations where our family may be attacked...we will have no choice but to kill enemies to protect our family..."

"...I understand, Hans..."

"...Good...remember this...your deeds are for our family...not for the selfish ADVENT."

...That I can agree on...

A couple of hours later I went to meet with Erica who was sitting near the lake...I sat down next to her as she smiled at me.

"What's up?" She greeted me.

"Alright. I got to meet the Baron of the Savanah desert in person and let me tell ya...he was scary..."

"Consider yourself lucky then. He is very protective of our mother...do something stupid to her and you'll be put in your place when he shows up. Seen it happen once when someone disrespected our mother..."

She pauses...then said...

"He lost his arms and legs when father was furious. Thankfully the guy is still alive since he was able to recover his limbs thanks to regeneration."

"Yikes..."

"Yes...it's best you don't make him mad if you want to be in his good side." She warns me.

"I know...he made it real clear with me..."

"Good...I don't want to see an old friend of mine get hurt cause of that..." She smiled at me.

We stared for a bit until I heard giggling. We looked where I heard the giggling as Erica throws a rock at the bush resulting a yelp from a female voice. Turned out it was a woman who was in camouflage as Erica had a deep frown in her face.

"Lucia! The hell are you doing here!?"

"I've been hearing rumors that the two of you maybe a thing." Lucia giggles.

"We're just friends!" Me and Erica shouted at the same time.

"Whatever. See you at the temple tomorrow, Dante." She winked as she disappeared again and leaves the scene.

"Ugh...she can be such a nuisance..."

No kidding...wait...people are thinking that me and Erica are a couple? ...I'm gonna kill Hans for this...

(Roman's pov)

8 hours ago

Who would've thought my first time with Mutons would be so chaotic...this elite Muton was going to put me in my place for disobeying him...when this happens...When he tried to punch me, I grab his arm and twisted it with full force. He roared in agony as I threw him down to the ground with a judo throw. When he tried to punch me with his other hand, I dislocated that arm and knocked him out with a couple of hammer fists to the face as I roared in rage. I kept hitting him until my friend, Leon(who was also turned into a Muton.), pulled me back to stop me doing any more damage.

"Roman, stop! Stop! You won! He's had enough!" He tells me as he held me back.

Yeah...he was right on that one. He's had enough...but he is going to remember this and will come back at me with more anger...ADVENT stun lancers rush to the scene and subdued me with their lances in a split second.

Hours have passed and I woke up in the barracks noticing that Leon was there staring at me with a concern look on his face...

"What the hell is the matter with you? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

I ignored for a while as he just sighs at me...he was not happy nor was he mad...but he didn't like how I took down a superior with my bare hands.

"I'm worried, man. If you keeps this up, they are going to kill you." He sighs.

"Let them...it's better than become some fucking puppet for someone who is making every human being as slaves...I don't trust them...not one bit...the whole "protecting humanity" bullshit reeks...and something tells me the elders don't seem to have hope on the humans nor their own soldiers."

"...Nor do I...but listen...I don't want to lose you alright?"

That's his way of saying, he has a plan to help us escape...he better...I don't want to linger in this hell hole any longer...I hope my friends are planning to escape too...

"Fine..."

"Though I can agree on one thing...I never liked that guy's arrogant behavior thinking he was the strongest of the bunch. Glad to see that you made him look like a total bitch..."

Amen to that...

"I'm sure he'll come back remembering who knocked the fuck out of him." I snickered.

And people are gonna laugh at him when they find out what happened...


	7. Becoming one with the family

Chapter 7

 **Audio Log 7490**

 **Playing**

 _"You're sending the new blood in this assignment?"_

 _"Hans has trained him enough as we speak. It's a simple a task. Once he performs the distraction, you get your people out of here. I already have yours and the rest of your kinds chips removed. They won't have time finding you once they start getting paranoid that the terrorists are attacking..."_

 _"That's an interesting plan but how do you plan on getting us out?"_

 _"Leave that to my black scales. They will aid you on your escape."_

 _"...I see...but why are you doing this?"_

 _"Because someone in the ADVENT rank wants you dead and the elders has no use for you from what my black scales tell me...that and that I'm willing to return the favor who saved my life from X-Com..."_

 _"Heh...you haven't changed one bit, Kaiserin."_

 _"I don't betray friends...especially those who risk their life to save me..."_

 _"...Indeed."_

 _"We shouldn't linger here too long...you must get your people into a discreet location until my black scales escort you to safety."_

 _"...Very well...let us hope this plan work..for our sake..."_

 _"There's a reason why I'm sending the black scales to protect you if things go south. They will protect you with their life as your people protect you...now...I must be off...til we meet again...Viper king..."_

 **End of Audio Log**

(Dante's pov)

The next day was the day of the initiation cermony was a big thing in the family. Everyone was so eager to see me become a full blooded member of the family for the first time. As I entered the temple...I was admittedly a bit nervous and tried to keep my composure on check thanks to Hans' help.

"I'm nervous, Hans. What if I screw up?" I groaned.

"You won't. Take a deep breath...and relax." He tells me,

I slowly took some deep breathes as the rest of the family were getting in their seats(or go on the vines to get a better view.)...

"Better?" He asked me.

"Yeah...I think I'm ready...I hope..."

Hans chuckled as he kissed me on the forehead and pats me on the shoulder.

"Good luck, brother. I'll be right behind you if it makes you feel better." He smiled.

I nod as I walked down the hall of the temple to meet Kaiser standing near the altar...

So you were wondering how does the initiation cermony goes. It goes like this and this was something I had to do to show my loyalty to the family. I got on my knee in front of Kaiserin, made a fist on my right hand and placed it on my chest. Now it's basically the whole "Do you pledge your life to serve the family?" which keep in mind the entire family was listening so I didn't want them to think I was a betrayer to them. So when that part was over...I did not expect what Kaiserin did next...

She cuts her wrist with her dagger as her blood poured in a chalice. As she gives me the blood filled chalice and said this..

"Drink it, my son, and you will finally be a full blooded son in the family." She said with a smile on her face.

...Yeah...I had to drink a blood filled chalice to complete the initiation cermony...so I...managed to drink it all...barely...as Kaiserinsaid with joy in her voice...

"It is complete. We welcome you to our humble family, Dante." She smiled.

Everyone cheered...they welcomed me with opened arms as I just couldn't help but smiled of how welcomed I was...a real family...yeah...something I always wanted...

3 hours later

I was in my home relaxing when Heinrich showed up with Erica with a smile on her face as I got off the ground and sat on the chair.

"Mother. Erica. What brings you here?" I asked them.

"I got some good news. Tomorrow will be the day I will be assigning you and Erica on a certain task to test how well the two of you work together as a team." Heinrich tells me.

I was shocked to hear her say that...working together with Erica? How could I say no to that?

"That's...that's great. I'm looking forward working together with you, Erica." I smiled.

"As am I." Erica giggled.

"She will also be moving into your home for the time being so that you can enjoy her company more." Kaiserin chuckled.

...Crap...

"Now...I have heard interesting rumors about the two of you...possible lovers?" She smirks at us.

Erica and I tried to make excuses...but it only resulted Kaiserin giving a hearty laugh...

"Please...I see nothing wrong about you two being bonded lovers. We are a family...we are meant to love each other and becoming bonded with one of another is what makes us strong." Kaiserin smiled at us.

Well...she does have a point there...but I get the feeling she is doing this on purpose.

"We understand, mother." Me and Erica said at the same time.

"Good. Please...cherish the moment together." She smiled as she vanished while she left my home.

Just as I sat down on my bed, Erica sat down next to me as she rests her head on my shoulder...

"You think mother is doing this on purpose?" I asked Erica.

Erica was silent for a while as if she was thinking of something to say...

"Maybe...but she's right. Bonding is important in our family." She said silently as I sighed.

"I...suppose there's no harm in that...still...that's a bit rushed don't you think?"

"Don't get any ideas..." She smirked.

"I don't plan to." I chuckled.

We were silent for a bit as I start to wonder what the assignment we were going to do...

"I'm curious...do you think the assignment has to do with ADVENT?" I asked her.

"Oh there's no doubt in my mind she's cooking up a plan on ADVENT. If that's the case, then we would have relocate somewhere else so that we don't get ourselves into any dangers."

"I sure hope so...I don't want to be a puppet to them especially when I hear they dispose their units in a selfish manner." I sighed.

"It's true...saw it happen to a human ADVENT soldier...made me sick to my stomach..." She frowned.

"Hmmm..."

"And don't worry...we don't have chips in our skulls so the elders won't find us that easily."

Well that's a relief. At least I know the elders aren't watching me...

"I see...then let's get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Agreed..." She smiled.

I fell asleep with Erica as I felt Erica pull me close in her cold embrace...does she really like me...? No...get that out of your mind. She's your sister...don't let that thought get to you.

...

...

...

But does she really like me...?

...

...

...

Damn it...


	8. First assignment

*To answer the guest's question, yes. Kaiser means emperor. Thanks for clearing that up for me cause looking through translations by Google is sometimes shit and sometimes gets me confused on what the translation means. I'll change her name right now.*

Chapter 8

(Dante's pov)

24 hours later at New York City in a abandoned hotel.

The day of my first assignment...it was also the day I was going to prove myself to the family that I can be reliable to the job...Peace and quiet was not going to last...

"The clinic?"

"Yeah. Mother wanted us to place some explosives on one of the walls of the clinic to cause panic to ADVENT." Erica tells me.

"Just like that?"

"Yes. It may seem like a clinic to help those in need but in truth...it's where they experiment on people to become one of those...things that you see patrolling the streets...or something like that. You were going to become one of them when you were captured but mother pulled some strings to become one of us." She nods slightly as she looks through the window.

"So if one of the clinics get in to danger, ADVENT will be on red alert?" I crossed my arms.

"Yes. Clinics are very vital to ADVENT. They'll send in a squad with serious firepower if they have to just to resolve the situation."

"So...it's a distraction. Are we...helping someone? Like our allies the vipers Hans told me about?" I scratched my head a bit.

She looks at me with shock but quickly regained her composure.

"Yeah. Remember when I said ADVENT are selfish?"

"Yes?" I nod slightly.

"From what I heard from mother, the vipers are going to be dispose of along with their king by some group called the chosen."

"The chosen? Sounds like a cult..." I sighed.

"You're guess is good as mine." She shrugged.

She walked towards a cabinet and takes a maintenance uniform and a ID card of some random guy on it out of the cabinet.

"Uhh...you didn't kill the guy to get this right?" I asked with worry.

"No. We don't kill innocents. That's not how we operate in the shadows. We subdue them if necessary. Now...I want you to look at the ID for a bit and picture the man in your head."

I start to stare at the picture of the man on the ID for a while as my body start shift and change into that man. I quickly look at myself in complete shock as Erica smiled.

"That is one of our many talents of our family. Deception. We shift into anyone we desire and deceive our enemies to throw them off."

"Neat trick." I chuckled not realizing my voice changed sounding like someone from Boston.

"You are Antony Lombardi. A freelance repairman. Assigned to work on their generators that sometimes malfunctions cause of an idiot repairman who didn't do his job right. When the guard asks why you are late, tell them that you had another job for ADVENT fixing one their computers that had their CPU overheated causing it to short circuit."

"Got it. You're gonna be watching?" I asked.

"Of course. I'll let you know if anything happens."

She then gives me a cellphone...um...why?

"This cellphone has a microbomb chip inside it. When it starts ringing, the bomb is armed. There are two ways the bomb will explode. It will explode by pressing the call button to cause the explosion immediately or leave it be for a couple minutes. To disarm it, press the button to hang it up to pause the timer."

Nice...

"Any cameras should I be worried about?"

"Don't worry about them. My sister installed a computer worm into the system to keep you hidden until you get the job done. They won't be able to trace her since the worm will remove her tracks. Just keep your cool and don't act suspicous cause there's going to be a guard who is going to check on you every once in a while. So don't screw up."

"Got it." I nod.

"Good. Good luck, my brother." She pats me on the shoulder.

She gives me a comm link and I put it in my ear as I sighed with a determined look on my face.

Showtime...

I headed to the ADVENT clinic with the toolbox and sure enough...the power is out...no doubt Erica planned this.

"Halt. Identify yourself." Said a human male ADVENT officer said I stopped in front of him.

"Antony Lombardi. I was called to fix your generator."

"Where the hell were you? You were suppose to be here hours ago." He narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Ugh...you know how scientists are with their computers. This one scientist wouldn't shut the hell up rushing me to get his computer fixed resulting me to finish the job longer than usual." I groaned.

He stares at me for a bit...then he snickered as if he knew what I was talking about. Guess he knows how it feels to deal with annoying scientist but I wasn't in the clear yet. he searched me and the toolbox to check that there is nothing suspicious or hidden weapons that maybe a threat to ADVENT. Thankfully he couldn't find the hidden bomb in the phone. Once he's done, he looks

"Alright. Come with me."

I followed him to the back of the clinic and by the time we got to the back, I opened up the generator and...

"Jesus...looked like some troublemaking gang member really hates your guts to do this." I whistled.

"What makes you assume some lowlife would do this?" His voice asked with a bit suspicion.

"This is new York City. Anything could happen so there's no doubt in my mind that people who live in the streets have a knack of causing trouble like this to the law for cash. Seen it happen dozens of times in my trips here and trust me...they won't hesitate to cause trouble to authorities." I sighed as I placed my toolbox on the ground and opened it up.

He seemed to accept that information but then he asked me this...

"What do you think they were planning to do?"

"An attempt attack or just to cause trouble? Don't know. Whatever they are planning it's not good."

"How long do you plan to fix it?"

"May take a while. I'm gonna need some space so I can concentrate in fixing this in case something bad happens."

He looks at me like I have no idea what I am talking about.

"In case this thing goes boom if I mess up." I sighed.

He nods once he got the gist of what I meant and left me alone. It won't be long before he checks on me on the repair.

"Okay you're clear. Put the phone by generator and get out of there."

So I did as instructed. I placed the phone by the generator and rushed out of there by the alleyway avoiding being seen. I managed to get to the back of the hotel, removed my disguise, put on my hoodie, jeans and my shoes while changing back as Dante (as me in case you are confused.). I got in the hotel and met Erica with a smile on my face.

"It's done."

"Not quite." She smirked.

As if right on cue...

 ***BOOM!***

"Now it is. Come. Mother will be proud of your success." Erica smiled as we headed to the subway.

We took a empty train but as the train began to move, Kaiserin appeared in front of me with few of her black scales with the look of satisfaction.

"Impressive. Most impressive, my son. With the distraction in play, our allies have made it to safety to the Savanna unharmed."

"Thank you, mother. By the way...Hans said that our allies are the vipers. Is this true? Just to clarify so I don't get confused." I said as I removed my hood.

"Yes. We have been allies with them since the day I took you in."

"I see...seems we might have to relocate in case ADVENT are after us." I said earning a look of worry from ADVENT.

"Indeed. We will be with our allies shortly. For now...let us advert any attention from unwanted eyes."

Me and Erica nod and as the darkness covered the train...we vanished...into the black void of the darkness...


	9. Home at last

Chapter 9

(Dante's pov)

14:00 PM

Sahara desert

Kaiserin had us relocate to the Sahara desert where father's hideout is in case ADVENT looked for us. Hans was proud of my success at the clinic as Erica just smiled at me. I too felt pretty proud of myself...angering ADVENT has never been so satisfying. I can imagine the look on the elders faces when they figure out that it was just a mere distraction.

"A job well done, brother. Our allies made it to safety along with their king and you proved yourself to be an asset to the family." Hans smiled.

"Thanks, brother. You think father will be comfortable with the vipers?" I asked him.

"Nonsense. Him and the viper king have been friends for about as long as mother knew the viper king. Just um...be careful with the females." Hans suddenly went nervous when he mentioned females.

"Why?" I asked as Erica scoffs.

"What the nervous idiot is trying to get at is that most female vipers are looking around for suitable males to keep their race alive." Erica rolled her eyes.

"Something happened to them?" I look at Erica.

"Yeah...and a very harsh one too. They lost their home planet years ago and were close to extinction before they arrived to earth. I think mother told me that the elders convinced the viper king that they help his kind if they would to serve him...well...you can put two in two together when we saved him." Erica explained.

"Wow...that must be harsh..." I said with genuine sympathy in my voice.

"Yeah...ADVENT can be such cowards when it comes to taking advantage on people..." Erica sighs.

We finally made it to father's location as we saw Kaiserin was next to the viper king. We all(As in me, Hans, Erica and the rest of my brothers and sisters.) got on our knees to bow to the viper king (we had to in order for him to feel welcomed in his presence.). Kaiserin decided to make things clear to us...

"As you some of you may know, our allies, the vipers, were about to have their king exterminated by the cowards of ADVENT. Which was why I sent Dante and Erica to create a distraction on one of the ADVENT clinics so that the black scales can get the viper king and the rest of the vipers with extreme discretion. Now...I want to make this perfectly clear...your father and I have a good relationship with the viper king and his vipers and I will not tolerate disrespectful behavior towards them. If the viper king wants you to do something for him, you best do what he says. Do I make myself clear?" Kaiserin said with authority in her voice.

"Yes, mother." We all said at the same time.

"Good. Now let's all give him a warm greeting to make feel him welcome."

"We welcome you to our home, viper king." We all said with somewhat joy in our voices.

"You didn't have to do this, Kaiserin." The viper king said looking at Kaiserin with a "you can't be serious." look on his face.

"Nonsense, my friend. It's the least I can do." Kaiserin chuckled.

She looked at me with a smile on her face as she dismissed me and my brothers and sisters. I decided to follow Hans and talk to him about the vipers with Erica...he of course got more uncomfortable. So when I asked Erica about it...

"He mated with one of the viper king's many daughters. And no he didn't make a move on her. She was in heat and boy can a viper get violent when they are in heat." Erica snickered.

The thought of that makes me shudder in fear...wait...did she say "many daughters"? Yikes...the viper king must've breed alot of females for that to happen.

"Does the viper king know about that?" I asked with concern.

"Yeah. Thankfully he didn't seem to mind too much since he well aware that the females were looking for suitable males. His son however made it perfectly to Hans that if anything happened to his sister, he would grind Hans' bones to dust."

"Why? He's a psionic or something?" I asked with my eyes wide.

"Yeah. The viper king is...well...special. see...he was the only male viper to wield psionic powers that possibly matches the elders powers. Now several of his sons and daughters now have his power. Best not get on their bad sides." Hans tells me.

"Noted. Should I avoid the females or..." I paused a bit as Hans chuckled.

"Nah...it's the ones that are in heat that you should avoid. If she somehow got you...well...you're pretty much on your own." Hans suddenly cringed.

"I think I get the picture why." I shuddered.

"Don't worry. What happened to me happened months ago before you became part of the family." Hans reassured me.

"But we have do our best to keep ours and the viper race thriving."

"I...see..." I said trying to register all that information.

3 hours later.

I was in my new home reading when Erica shows up and sat down next to me. I look at her with a smile just as she smiled back.

"Hey there. Something on your mind?" I asked her.

"Just letting you know that I will staying with you in this new home of yours." She giggled.

"Oh? You sure you're not here cause you love me?" I joked.

She playfully smacks me by the back of the head as I snickered...

"Very funny. Just because I love you like a brother doesn't mean we are gonna go up to that level relationship." She smirked.

"Oh? Who knows? We might just get into that relationship." I smirked back.

"We'll ssssee." She softly hissed.

She embraced me as I placed the book on the table and laid down on the bed with her. Now you would think we are going to get it on...but she teases me...again...wait...what is wrong with me...?

"Try anything without my consent and I'll break your balls." She said with a smile.

Now that smile may make you think she's joking but she is dead serious.

"Whoa. No need for hostilities. I was only joking. Plus I'm not the kind of guy who rushes relationships." I said earning a giggle from Erica.

What a gal she turns out to be...

(Kaiserin's pov)

1 hour later

My husband enters my room just I finished taking notes on Dante's performance and he seemed...content for once the moment I see his face.

"So...our son has finally got Neke out of the Elder's clutches at long last." My husband smiled.

"Yes. If it wasn't for Hans who was ears near the viper nest, Neke would've faced the Elder's wrath." I sighed.

"Indeed."

He sits next to me as I rested my head on his shoulder earning a satisfying hum from him.

"One day...our race will taste true freedom. Where ADVENT won't control us...and most of all...to help our race thrive from extinction." He said softly.

"And what of the vipers? Will they share that paradise with us?"

"Of course, my love. We made an alliance with their king for a reason. Though our children are going to have to get used to their company. Knowing the vipers, they might want their attention when it comes to breeding to help their race stay alive."

"Just like what happened Hans with one of Neke's daughters." I chuckled.

"Right...we promised them that we will can keep their race alive as much we want to keep our race alive."

"Let's just hope they don't do anything rash. I would hate to see a fight go out."

"One could hope too much..."

I sure it doesn't come to that...


End file.
